


Exciting Night

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: When it turns out to be better than you first imagined.





	Exciting Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired during my first stay in Seoul and a Chuseok party back then with the curious title _Exciting Night_. First published in 2011.

It was late in the night, way past midnight and not a single subway would ride until the clock struck 5:30 in the morning. But that was something YunHo didn't really care about right now. Everything that counted was just the music blasting out of the speakers from his favourite club: Cocoon. Tonight was Friday night, and he was out for a nice flirt, dance and maybe something more.

He had been here for quite a while, had already drowned a few bottles of beer that had made him tipsy, but so far there had been no female object that could gain his attention. Fuck, YunHo really wanted to get laid tonight!

Once more drowning a shot of beer, YunHo made his way from the bar back to the dance floor. People were squeezed against one another, girls humping boys and boys trying to seduce girls with their dancing.

When the brown haired reached a very crowded cluster of moving limbs and figures, he saw _her_. Lost in the beat of Dong Bang Shin Ki's _Mirotic_ she moved her body, black hair falling gracefully into a pretty face and tickling her shoulders. She was clad in a tight silky skirt reaching just below her knees and a white blouse put over a red top.

Gorgeous, hot, sexy.

YunHo couldn't take his eyes off of this sinful creature. When she threw her head back at the song's climax, it was already too late. The plump luscious lips had already pulled him into their spell.

He moved closer, and to his luck, the vixen on two sexy legs turned to face him with her back. Nervously YunHo melded close against her, moving in the same rhythm. She didn't seem to mind YunHo's approach, instead she encouraged him with her moving hips.

They danced together for quite a while before YunHo gathered his courage and placed his hands on the slightly smaller female's hips. The top of her head reached almost YunHo's nose thanks to her high heels. The brown haired noticed - besides his brain being clouded with alcohol - that in comparison to her rather broad shoulders her waist was tiny. He felt gentle hands laying atop his own, pulling his arms around the slim waist and staying atop his bigger palms. The girl lolled her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed when they moved together to the beat blasting from wall to wall. Creamy skin having the scent of fresh roses flashed in front of YunHo's eyes and he couldn't hold back to place his lips onto the exposed tender flesh of the smaller one's neck. He witnessed the roar rumbling in her throat, a soft purr reaching his ears.

"What's your name, beautiful?" YunHo asked, lips close to her ear so that she could hear him over the loud music. A delicate hand buried itself in his brown hair, pulling him slightly down when the black haired turned towards his ear. Raven locks were brushing gently over his cheek.

"JaeJoong." A voice like velvet, husky, and melodious.

Wait.

Husky?

YunHo blinked in confusion, trying to find out with his befuddled mind why 'husky' and 'female' didn't make that much sense to him. It this case, that was.

Chuckling the black haired grabbed YunHo's hands and pulled them upwards over her abdomen towards her breasts. YunHo wanted to pull back, but for a female the raven one was way stronger than him. The brown haired gulped when his hands landed on her(?) flat chest. He knew that most Korean girls weren't that full in the front, but this one was just flat. Flat, as in exactly like his own, the chest of a man.

A man?

YunHo gave the female pressed against his front a look-over. That were without doubt clothes of a female, but there was no such thing you could call boobs or even a bra. Trying to get his alcohol-filled mind straight for thinking, he registered too late how his hand was slipped under black satin. He gasped when his hand came into contact with something that totally did _not_ belong to a female and retracted it immediately.

With wide eyes YunHo just stared at the male turning around to face him. An amused grin was plastered on lipstick-covered lips, brown eyes sparkling under eyelashes black and long from mascara.

"Y-you're a ...." YunHo stuttered, flabbergasted. His befuddlement was gone in the split of a second.

"I very much am," JaeJoong replied, leaning close enough to YunHo's ear to be heard, but didn't dare to come any closer. YunHo guessed he might not wanted to freak him out any further. He was actually glad for that.

"Still wanna dance with me?" the raven haired asked nonchalantly, winking at YunHo with a coy smile. The brown haired found himself speechless, watching JaeJoong by moving to the beat of the music. As if on instinct YunHo moved as well, noticing the smile appearing on his counterpart's lips. JaeJoong was still the very same person YunHo had just danced with, no? Well, apparently his gender had been specified, but no one in the club knew except for him. That served him the embarrassment of admitting that he indeed found this male clad in females' clothes very attractive. Hm, maybe his best friend was right and he really had some bisexual side inside of him.

Deciding that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, YunHo gathered once more some courage and pulled JaeJoong a bit closer. The latter watched him with surprise, but smiled curiously when YunHo placed his hands onto his hips and didn't intend to let him go. Soon JaeJoong wrapped his arms around YunHo's neck and they danced in close proximity, their eyes locked and asking questions being answered without a single word being muttered. They just exchanged smiles; flirting on the highest level.

Shifting a bit closer, JaeJoong leaned against YunHo's ear, "It doesn't bother you?" He sounded uncertain, YunHo noticed. Shaking his head he replied, "Not really. You're still quite sexy." A blush spread across both their cheeks.

"Why, thank you," JaeJoong remarked, a shy smile on his plump lips.

 

For two hours straight the two males were dancing, their bodies inching closer and closer without them actually noticing it. They didn't register when they were dancing in a tight embrace, chest to chest, nor when YunHo's lips had started to run along JaeJoong's neck framed by his raven locks.

YunHo didn't know why, but he found himself very attracted to JaeJoong. It was solely his move when his lips landed atop the pair of JaeJoong, but the latter didn't make any move to stop him from it either. Hands were buried in brown locks or holding onto thin hips, lips moulded and tongues battling. It took them minutes before they broke apart, JaeJoong pointing towards the bar with glazed eyes. YunHo nodded, accepting the silently spoken invitation. The black haired grabbed his hand and guided him through the dancing crowd towards the wardrobe to get their belongings.

Under giggles and gropes the young men stumbled out of the club, immerging into yet another kiss when the air of the night was hitting their faces.

"What is actually your name?" JaeJoong asked after they had pulled apart, YunHo dragging them towards the street to fetch a taxi.

"YunHo." A whispered breath ghosting over plump lips. The lipstick had already vanished.

Once they got into a taxi, YunHo gave the direction towards his apartment and found himself soon enough straddled. The taxi driver didn't seem to mind. It was Friday night and not the first time that a drunk couple was all over one another. A plus that JaeJoong looked very much like a woman in his dress, otherwise the good man would have probably freaked out.

The high heels JaeJoong had worn lay forgotten on the seat next to them, his lips all over YunHo's whilst his hands were tugging on his blue shirt. YunHo's hands therefore were busy squeezing JaeJoong's backside. Who would have thought that a male could have such a nice behind?

Heavy breathing filled the taxi over the entire ride of 15 minutes, JaeJoong rubbing himself wanton against YunHo's clothed erection. A needy whimper pearled from his bruised lips when YunHo sucked on the birthmark located between his jaw and neck. The brown haired found it to be one of the black haired's sensitive spots.

Too fast the taxi reached its goal - in their opinion, that was. Yet it was perfect timing. Quickly YunHo paid the taxi driver, the two so eager to get out and into YunHo's apartment that JaeJoong almost forgot his high heels.

"You sure about that?" JaeJoong breathed in between heated kisses when YunHo had closed the door of his apartment behind them.

"Never been more certain," YunHo replied, chucking his shoes and jacket into some corner. They joined JaeJoong's high heels in the short hallway.

"It's not my fault when you regret this," JaeJoong mumbled, working eagerly on the buttons of YunHo's shirt when they walked towards the latter's bedroom.

"I would regret it if I sent you home now," the brown haired replied, getting rid of the white blouse covering JaeJoong's red top. It earned him an approving mewl when they stumbled further, reaching YunHo's bedroom. YunHo had long lost his shirt when JaeJoong's fingers ran over his chest and abdomen, appreciating every patch of tan skin and muscle. YunHo himself was busy tugging on JaeJoong's red top. Just before they crouched onto the bed with locked lips, YunHo halted and pulled away. He eyed JaeJoong with glazed eyes.

"What's wrong?" JaeJoong asked, breathless and aroused. He seemed a bit worried.

"I," YunHo started, nervously chewing on his lip. "I never did this with a guy." He was nervous and embarrassed. He knew how sex worked, of course he did, he just never imagined to do it with a guy.

An understanding smile scurried over JaeJoong's lips as he extracted a hand, "It's okay." He got hold of YunHo's hand and gently pulled him closer towards the bed he was sitting on. The brown haired slowly sat down next to him, eyes just locked with the brown ones of JaeJoong.

"Don't think too much about it," he said, cupping YunHo's face when he straddled him. Staring deeply into YunHo's eyes he pecked his lips once, whispering softly against the rosy pair, "Just forget that I have a cock like you and have sex with me."

At first YunHo wasn't so sure that it would work that well, but JaeJoong soon proved the opposite. With every brush of his fingers followed by his cunning tongue running over YunHo's skin and rotation of his hips he showed YunHo that it was nowhere near different than when he had sex with women. Deep inside though he had the feeling that he felt more passion with every ministration of JaeJoong than with anyone before; as if JaeJoong was an aphrodisiac. He easily gave in to the vixen in his lap, groans and pants pearling from his lips when JaeJoong's tongue swiped along his torso. JaeJoong breathed heavily when YunHo sat up, pulling the red top over JaeJoong's head. His question was muffled with a passionate kiss, red top chucked into some corner of the bedroom. YunHo appreciated every patch of JaeJoong's skin with his fingers, lips nipping and sucking on a path from his neck towards his collarbone. JaeJoong sighed in bliss, arms wrapped around YunHo's broad shoulders. They shared another heated kiss, JaeJoong brushing his behind over the clothed erection greeting him. His right hand slightly grazed the front of YunHo's jeans, groan muffled in between their coalesced lips when he palmed the throbbing erection in its confinement.

A low groan vibrated inside of the bedroom when JaeJoong got hold of YunHo's erection, jeans just a bit opened for his hand to fit into. With a smirk JaeJoong pushed YunHo back onto the mattress, kissing a path from YunHo's nipples down to his navel whilst tugging down YunHo's jeans and boxers. Once the disturbing fabric was thrown to the ground, JaeJoong licked his lips, fingers grazing over YunHo's abdomen until they reached the base of YunHo's cock. The brown haired drew in a sharp breath, eyes closed when JaeJoong's fingers ghosted over the hard flesh between his legs. He soon felt warm lips kissing along his pelvic bone, a figure nestled between his spread legs on the ground. He wasn't even lying completely on the bed and already was as hard as a rock.

"Uungh," YunHo moaned, eyes shut tight when a cunning tongue licked over the head of his cock, savouring the little drops of pre-cum he knew where already gathered there. Without any other form of warning his dick was enclosed with wet warmth, incoherent cursing leaving his parted lips when JaeJoong worked with his tongue and mouth on his erection. A suck here, a lick there; JaeJoong treated YunHo's cock like a delicious lollipop. It drove YunHo crazy.

With all the strength he had YunHo lifted himself from the bed, looking down at the male nestled between his parted legs.

He groaned. He didn't imagine it to be this hot when another male was sucking him off. JaeJoong's eyes were closed, a flush lying over his hollowed cheeks and plump lips wrapped around YunHo's cock. The lad took him in deep, his nose touching YunHo's abdomen. He raked his hand through JaeJoong's raven locks, holding his head in place. His hair was so soft, like silk. A mewl reached his ears, muffled and satisfied. Glazed brown eyes looked from under long eyelashes at him, head bobbing up and down teasingly slow. JaeJoong pulled away, licking teasingly over his lips before he ran it over YunHo's dick. His teeth nibbled gently on the sensitive flesh, giving all of his attention to the peak rewarding him with the sticky treat of YunHo's semen. YunHo moaned deeply. This vixen could make him come on the spot. He knew he was very close but before he could find his release, JaeJoong lifted himself from the ground, straddling YunHo's hips once more before he kissed the brown haired long and deep. YunHo could taste himself on JaeJoong's tongue.

"Got a condom?" JaeJoong whispered, voice husky, breathless and shaking with pleasure. He rubbed himself persistently on YunHo, the latter able to feel the erection pressing against his abdomen. It let him shiver with arousal.

YunHo tried to think about what JaeJoong had just asked him, mind too clouded to comprehend it immediately. "Unfortunately not," he sighed, shaking his head. JaeJoong seemed to think about something, kissing YunHo once more.

"Clean?" he asked, lips quivering with need. He was desperate to feel the other inside of him. A smile stole itself onto his lips when YunHo nodded, nibbling on the sinful plump pair of kiss-pads. "Lend me a hand with that?" he muttered, pointing at the skirt he was wearing. YunHo smirked, laving his tongue over JaeJoong's chest when the latter rose slowly to his feet. The black haired sighed in bliss when YunHo busied himself with leaving hickeys on his skin behind whilst removing the black satin fabric, not noticing that JaeJoong busied himself with sucking on his fingers.

"Mmh, can we leave that?" YunHo asked when he eyed the black fabric trying to cover JaeJoong's erection. A lacy black thong. The brown haired looked up, gulping when he registered JaeJoong's doing. The latter was lasciviously sucking on his own fingers - three in total.

"Kinky," he commented, straddling YunHo's hips once more when he let go of his digits. "I like that," he whispered, claiming YunHo's lips with his. He pulled the string of his thong a bit aside, giving his moist fingers more space to prepare his entrance. He mewled into YunHo's lips when he circled his fingers over the wrinkled skin of his hole, figure shuddering with his own intimate touch.

A breathy moan escaped his lips when he slid his index finger into himself, YunHo sucking eagerly on his carotid artery. YunHo held JaeJoong's hips in place when the other prepared himself, his lips moving along the black haired's neck and jaw. A second finger followed the first one, moving in and out of JaeJoong with much experience. The third didn't have to wait for long either, scissoring JaeJoong's heat and widening his entrance. He didn't mind to do it himself, but it would have been a greater turn on if YunHo did it with those long and sexy digits of his. Just the thought of those fingers deep inside of him had JaeJoong shiver - and that not just because his fingers had just brushed against his prostate.

Not being able to stand the pleasure any longer, JaeJoong pulled his fingers from his entrance and pushed YunHo back onto the mattress. The latter stared puzzled at the black haired, his clouded mind not able to register immediately what was happening. He did notice though when his cock was enveloped in a warm hand, soon followed by a tightness and heat that knocked the breath out of him. A set of loud groans vibrated inside of YunHo's bedroom when JaeJoong took YunHo's dick in, shoved it all the way into his entrance.

The black haired halted for a few minutes, breathing heavily and staring into YunHo's darkened eyes before he started to move.

It was heaven.

With every movement of JaeJoong's hips came a breathy moan, a groan of YunHo accompanying it when JaeJoong slammed his hips back into YunHo's groin. YunHo's hands had found their way onto JaeJoong's waist, holding him when the latter rode him with abandon. Fingernails were scraping over his chest, JaeJoong moving up and down faster and harder with every passing second. His eyes were closed, lips parted and hand raking through his black hair when YunHo's cock brushed against his prostate, head thrown back with a silent cry of pleasure leaving his mouth. YunHo watched the entire scene with much arousal, the heat in his stomach pooling faster. He was close, but he didn't want this to end.

"Ah, don't," JaeJoong moaned, shaking his head when YunHo caressed his straining cock in its lacy confinement. "Not yet," he breathed against YunHo's lips when he crouched down, YunHo's dick almost slipping out of his heat. The brown haired used the chance and changed their position, JaeJoong now beneath him still panting and needy. With a single thrust YunHo was deep inside of JaeJoong, a pleasured scream rummaging around the air of YunHo's apartment. JaeJoong was an incoherent moaning mess with every following thrust of YunHo, hands clutching onto YunHo's shoulders when the brown haired buried himself harder and faster into JaeJoong's depths. With glazed eyes YunHo watched JaeJoong sprawled out in front of him, panting and covered in sweat, skin flushed and nipples begging for attention. Eyes shut tight, lips parted sensually and cock leaking in its confinement. YunHo was most intrigued with JaeJoong's dick. He slipped the thong down just a bit, a shaky moan leaving JaeJoong's lips and figure trembling. His muscles tightened around YunHo, the brown haired already close to his climax.

"Ah, YunHo. I," JaeJoong moaned, eyes shut tight when YunHo stroked his cock, warm and long fingers wrapped around his shaft. He clutched the sheets beneath him, head thrown back when YunHo thrust deep into him. The fingers teasing his erection let heat pool in his abdomen, his orgasm approaching him.

"Come, JaeJoong," YunHo breathed into JaeJoong's ear, hips snatching forward harshly and hand working faster on the black haired's cock. It was too much for the smaller male, his orgasm crashing down on him hard and fast. The spasm wrecking his trembling form had YunHo reaching his limit as well. With a low groan he accompanied JaeJoong's redemptive cry, emptying his semen inside of JaeJoong's contracting muscles whilst his hand was painted white with JaeJoong's cum.

Heavy breathing filled the bedroom reeking of sex, YunHo pulling out of JaeJoong when he lay down beside him. JaeJoong's eyes were closed, lips parted to drag in much needed air and cheeks flushed. YunHo found JaeJoong looked most beautiful like that. He smiled inwardly when JaeJoong shifted to the side, facing him with his back. It seemed as if the black haired had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. YunHo snuggled himself behind the sleeping vixen, draping a blanket over them to keep them warm.

 

When YunHo woke up the next morning he was alone, the vixen already gone. He smiled though when he found a lacy thong and a message resting where JaeJoong had been sleeping.

Reading through the message YunHo smiled widely, his nose taking in the scent still lingering in his sheets and the lacy thong.

It had been an exciting night, and given that JaeJoong had left his number, it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
